Chasing the Light
by Vesta'sdaughter
Summary: Just a Solangelo story. Post Blood of Olympus where Nico is in the infirmary and Will is there taking care of him. Rated T for later chapters, I might get into Tartarus stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Nico thrashed in his sleep.

Nightmares were common occurrences for demigods, but Nico's were a special case. They had started to plague him every night since his trip through Tartarus, replaying the excruciating moments he had endured there.

He whimpered and tensed as the images got worse, the details his own personal hell came back to him.

He gasped as he felt the mind numbing pain all over again, throwing him out of his dreams and into the reality before him. He was in the infirmary at Camp Half Blood. He was safe? Nico didn't know the meaning of the word.

He let out a shaky breath and started scolding himself. _Get it together you buono a nulla._

But he couldn't.

He was spurred out of those thoughts as he glanced around the room and noticed a figure in the corner. Sitting there, on a small stool, was a blond holding a tray of food. He was sun-kissed, with freckles dotting his face. The room felt warmer with him there. The blond was dozing off and his head slipped from the hand that had propped it up. His head hit the tray as Nico looked up, sending some of the contents on the floor and waking the blond up.

"Mmm...Hey Nico. Just thought I would check on you. It's nearly noon, you should eat. Doctor's orders."

Nico huffed and scowled. "I'm not hungry. And that clock says it's three o'clock."

"Nice to meet you, Not Hungry. I'm Will. Now eat. Jason picked out the food just for you."

He set the tray on Nico's bed, picked up the spilled bits, and left, closing the door behind him. Nico looked at the plate; it was filled with brussels sprouts, spinach, an apple, a weird looking grain, and a wrapped chocolate bar. The chocolate was dark, his favorite.

Will peaked his head in a few minutes later, seeing Nico nibbling on the chocolate. He smiled.

"Good." Mumbling to himself, he left again.

* * *

"How's Nico doing?" Jason asked Will. It was only Nico's first day in the infirmary but Piper and Jason were already dropping by to check up on him.

"It's hard to tell. He's still faded from all the Underworld stuff he did, not to mention pretty beat up. A few days in here will bring him back to normal though, I have no doubt."

Jason grinned. "Can I see him?"

"Of course."

Will led them back to Nico's small room. On the way, he though about his moment with Nico earlier. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You fell asleep on duty, in a patient's room! Not just any patient's room either, but Nico's of all people. Why did it have to be Nico? Why did he have to notice?_

He snapped out of it and tried to pull himself together as they approached Nico's room. He knocked and opened the door. Nico was laying half on the bed, his head and torso hanging upside down off of it.

"What?" He said when he saw Will. Will found himself smiling. _That attitude of his, he's like a little kid._

"Di Angelo! How are you feeling, man?" Jason burst into the room, grinning from ear to ear. He looked surprisingly well considering the war that had happened.

Nico's scowl softened slightly.

"Grace, get your sorry ass in here! Will tells me you were the one responsible for the tasteless food I was given. Brussels sprouts? Really? Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you."

Gods, Will loved that tough act of his.

Jason had a smug look. "Hey, I heard vegetables were nutritious! Plus, if you hate them, it must mean they're good for you."

CRASH.

Nico threw the empty tray at him and Jason ran out of the room laughing.

 _Wow that kid has anger issues._ Will filed that away for later.

"I love you too, Nico!" Jason shouted from a safe distance in the hall.

"Sorry about him. I hope you're doing better. Everyone's been worried about you." Piper said, peeking in from the doorway and rolling her eyes at her dorky boyfriend.

"At least he brought me chocolate. How'd you know it was my favorite?" The question to Jason, who was now hiding behind his girlfriend.

"I didn't bring you chocolate. Do you have any left?" Jason sounded hopeful.

"Get out Grace!"

Will chuckled to himself and watched as Piper and Jason said their goodbyes and promised to visit again soon. He couldn't help but stare at Nico's big dark eyes. They always looked so piercing, as if they were seeing into the depths of your soul. He could have stared at those eyes all day.

"Alright, spit it out. How'd you know I like dark chocolate?"

"Hm? Oh. Who me?! Well, everyone loves chocolate and I figured you'd like yours the way you act, dark and bitter." He winked at Nico and started to close the door. Before he had shut it all the way, he caught Nico smiling and thought he heard him mumble, "Touché, Solace."

His heart leaped.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-KNOCK KNOCK...KNOCK KNOCK!

Nico groaned and flopped over on his temporary infirmary bed. He was tired.

"Mmmmm."

The knocking continued.

"Go away!"

Despite his demand, the door swung open and in came Will holding two plates piled high with pasta. Of course it'd be Will. Nico's heart fluttered.

Following Will was Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank. Each of them carried a plate of food. Nico's attention was still focused on the plates in Will's hand. His Italian side got the better of him and his stomach roared.

"Hungry?" Will laughed, raising an eyebrow.

Nico's heart was soaring now. Italian style pasta and Will, what more could he want in life?

"Shut up." Nico said this more to himself than to Will but he snatched the plate away when Will was close enough.

Everyone got comfortable on the floor and started eating. Someone had brought a cooler and the drinks from it were being passed around.

Nico noticed halfway through devouring his pasta that they were all still there and seemed to have no intention of leaving.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nico asked through a mouth full of food. He grabbed a orange soda out of the cooler but was met with glares from Will who was now perched on the foot of Nico's bed. The soda was stolen away from him.

"Jason suggested a picnic and I thought it would do you good to socialize some. Don't drink that, it's not good for you."

Nico glared at the blond, Will just stared back smiling.

"So Nico, how's your stay been so far?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

"Spectacular." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and the tomatoes from his pasta.

"I should hope so, considering you have skilled cough-hot-cough doctor." Jason piped in.

Nico turned bright red and scowled at him. Jason just wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. If Nico hadn't been giving him a death glare he swore that Jason would have broke out into Ooh la la's.

 _Dork. What will Will think?_

* * *

"So Frank and I are heading back to Camp Jupiter tomorrow. We're going to straighten the camp out over there and try to fix the damage that Octavian caused." Hazel broke the long silence that had followed Jason's remark. Everyone had finished eating.

"Do you need help? I can meet you there in a few days." Nico's voice was gentler when he spoke to his sister. Will found that attractive.

Hazel smiled and shook her head. "No, you rest. I'll take Arion and visit when things calm down a little." She stood up, walked over to where Nico had retaken his upside down position, and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Nico."

With that, Hazel and Frank waved goodbye to the group and left. Piper and Jason followed soon after, and then Will, who took his and Nico's plate, muttering something about seeing a patient. He really didn't want to leave but there were still his rounds to make before he went to bed. He gave Nico a smile before leaving, feeling sad that Nico did not return it.

 _Gosh darn it Will, you're like a lovesick puppy!_

* * *

Only Percy and Annabeth were left in the room with Nico.

 _Awkward,_ Nico thought. He really wished Will was here. Then he wished he didn't wish that.

"Hey...I know it's a sensitive spot, but we're here for man. I don't know how hard it must have been to be in Tartarus alone, but we understand how things can get to you down there." Percy tried broke the tension that had began forming in the air.

 _Of course you don't understand. You had Annabeth. Annabeth had you. I had no one. I have no one._

"Thanks." Traces of Nico's emotions formed in the corners of his eyes but Nico didn't cry in front of people. He blinked hard. "Uh...same goes for you guys."

Annabeth smiled and went over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "We'll let you sleep now. Goodnight Nico."

With that, her and Percy slipped out of the room and shut the door. Nico willed his eyes to stay opening, dreading the nightmares that were sure to come. His eyelids protested though. In a minute he was asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, I would appreciate any feedback you guys have. For those wondering, the Italian phrase at the beginning means "good for nothing." Solangelo is my favorite thing ever, they're so cute together! I'll try to update this often, I'm not sure how many chapters it will have but I will definitely go until they hook up.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohh I've never met anyone like you, so dismal and so unhappy. Nico di Angelo, you're perfect." Achlys made a wailing sound that could've been a laugh. Misery didn't laugh though. She was sobbing, crying over how horribly wretched the son of Hades was. She enjoyed every minute of being in his presence. The waves of her sorrow hit him and he returned with his own aura of misery. They went back and forth, each exchanging with a wave bigger than their opponent's last one.

Nico fell to his knees, not out of pain or melancholy, but because of the shame he harbored. He was in the presence of the saddest and most unhappy being there was and she had called him perfect. Perfectly miserable. He thought about all the terrible moments in his life; Bianca dying, Percy's broken promise, Minos' vengeance, Percy's love for Annabeth, being rejected at Camp Half Blood, his father wishing Bianca was alive instead him. The moments were endless.

A wave more powerful than the ones him and Achlys had made before raced out from the son of Hades. It slammed Achlys in the chest, knocking her over. The goddess was stunned. Usually the misery and pain of others strengthened her but this was something entirely different. He had given her a run for her money with his sorrow.

"Go! Go son of Hades!" She screamed, not wanting to see where this would go.

Nico stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He was weak from the days he had spent in Tartarus already. It wasn't long before he collapsed into a pile, breathing hard. Tears streamed down his face as he realized what had happened. Nico di Angelo had become the most miserable being, even Misery herself feared him.

* * *

"Nico!" Will shook the demigod awake and was met with a forceful punch in the face. "Ouch! Gods Nico, it's only me."

Nico opened his eyes and Will could see that they were focused on him as he clutched his eye. It was shut and starting to swell rapidly but Will wasn't concerned about that. He was still gazing at the son of Hades with his other eye, worried about him.

"Are you okay? You were tense and fitful in you sleep."

 _And crying…_ Will didn't add that aloud, not wanting Nico to shut him out.

"I'm fine."

Apparently Will's strategy hadn't worked. Not one to take a hint and shut up about it, Will decided to persist.

"Can I get you anything? Breakfast? A blanket? Some water? You should be drinking more water, you're dehydrated, I can tell."

"I'm fine. You should go and fix your eye." Nico rolled over, his back now facing Will.

"At least your fist didn't go through my face. That means you're more solid now. You're healing."

No answer.

 _Hades, I just want to help him and maybe be his friend. Can't I do that?_ Will sighed and left the room. Walking through the infirmary hall, he met Jason who was limping.

"What's wrong with you?" Will asked.

Jason chuckled, his gaze settled on Will's eye. _Right. I should probably get that taken care of before the whole camp starts talking about why I have a black eye when I don't fight. They'll probably all think I tripped and hit myself._

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Will didn't have time for this. "I had a restless patient."

Jason raised his eyebrows, clearly not satisfied. "Nico di Angelo punched you in the face, didn't he?"

Will nodded, impressed by Jason's intuition.

"He can seem rough on the outside, but Nico's a good guy. He's seen a lot and he doesn't think he belongs anywhere. He doesn't tell any of us what's going on. Give him another chance, maybe you can get him talk to you."

"I will. Nico isn't go anywhere until he's feeling better."

Jason smiled and pat him on the back. "And uhh...could you help me out with this ankle? I tripped on a brick."

 _Figures. Son of Jupiter, one of the seven, defeater of giants and monsters, and he's hurt by a brick._ While Will was helping Jason, his thoughts were focused on Nico. He didn't see how he could get the demigod to tell him what he was going through but Will was sure going to try.

* * *

 _Porko cane, I punched him in face. Maybe now he'll give up on me and realize that I'm a hopeless case._ But Nico didn't want that. Will was kind and Nico liked how he cared about him. _If he could see what you've been through and what you've done, he wouldn't care. He'd run away screaming and cursing you._

Nico buried his head under his pillow. He couldn't stay trapped in this room much longer, he needed to keep busy or the thoughts would get to him.

As if on cue, the door opened and in came a familiar blond with a bright smile.

"I brought you food and water and you better start talking to me."

 _Great. Him._ Will looked better than he had earlier. His eye was still shut, it was slightly purple and blue. It didn't look as swollen, however, and Will didn't seem to be in much pain.

"Thanks." Nico mumbled.

Will set down a plate of food and a bottle of water. There was a slice of pizza, a potato, and a few slices of orange. Nico was grateful that he didn't have to eat another brussels sprout. Demeter was fond of them and he had tasted too many in the Underworld during Thanksgiving. The memories still made Nico shudder.

"You're welcome. Now tell me what's up."

Nico frowned at his potato. "I don't know what you mean."

Will's gaze seem to burn into him. Not a searing burn, but more like an intense warmth that demanded to be fueled. "Yes you do and you won't talk to anyone about it. Nico, all I want to do is help. That's all anyone who's your friend wants to do. Please let us."

Nico went back to his previous thought of getting out of this room. He hesitated then figured he had nothing to lose. "If you want to help, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." Will's eyes seemed to soften.

* * *

Nico had asked him for a favor. He was actually letting him help. _Don't get too excited Will. Just listen._

"I want to go outside, do something, go somewhere. I know it hasn't been long, but I'm tired of being cooped up in this room."

Will didn't blame him. The walls in here were plain, the furniture scarce with only the bare necessities being present. There wasn't much to do.

"Alright. You and me, let's head into town and see a movie. We can go tonight. I bet you haven't seen too many movies since the war started. Does that sound good?"

Will could see the shock on Nico's face. Apparently he hadn't been expecting that. _Smooth Solace._

"Okay. You're on." Will was surprised to hear Nico's answer.

"Great, I'll come by after I finish up all the work in the infirmary."

As Will left, he could detect a hint of a smile on Nico's face.

 _Maybe this won't be as impossible as I thought it would._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, thank you to all who have read this so far. I really appreciate all the support you have given. I wrote this chapter a little later than I wanted to but I was finishing up re-reading the House of Hades so I could get some of the facts straight in my head. It's been a little while since I've re-read the books in order so that's what I've been doing!**

 **Next chapter will be Nico and Will's little "date" and I am planning on posting it at the end of this week so be sure to check back for that. Reviews are appreciated, I'd love to hear what you guys think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I think Will just asked Nico on a date."

Percy made a choking sound and spit out his soda. "He did what now?!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and handed Percy a napkin while Jason continued. "Will told me that Nico said he wanted to get out of the infirmary for a little so Will asked him out to see a movie."

"Is he and Nico a thing? Because I did not know about it but I like it."

"Well, I think they want to be a thing but neither will admit it. Piper said it still counted as a date though since they're attracted to each other."

"Hmm...they would make a cute couple." Annabeth mused. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Now Percy, I wanted you to hear it from me because I don't want you to interfere. Nico and Will can handle this on their own and we shouldn't push them into anything that neither feels they are ready for. So no getting involved, you got it?"

Percy had an expression of mock shock on his face. "Me? Interfere? Of course not, bro, I understand."

Jason looked skeptical but he just nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got quite an evening ahead of me."

"Where are you going?" Now it was Percy's turn to look suspicious.

"Oh, you know, places. I thought I'd have some fun, take an evening off, maybe go see a movie."

"Nuh-uh dude, you are not going to go spying on Will and Nico without me!"

"Not spying. Just chaperoning."

"Riiight how silly of me. You're chaperoning...without either of them knowing you'll be there. Of course"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as the boys bickered. This would be a long afternoon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello you dedicated and wonderful readers, this chapter is late and not Will and Nico's "date"! I apologize for that, I've been super busy lately and want to make sure the "date" chapter is put together well and not rushed. I will hopefully have that chapter up this Saturday or at the beginning of next week so be sure to check back around then.**

 **In the mean time, I wrote this little scene. I've always imagined Jason being very protective of Nico, like he's his older brother so this is my take on his character.**

 **Please review if there's anything in particular you want to see in this story, I love hearing your ideas and will incorporate requests.**

 **In response to ItsMalecNotLevisoA: there will definitely be some angsty, fluffy stuff in the future! I don't see Nico as one to open up to someone easily or quickly so I don't want to rush it but it will certainly be added soon! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jason...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Nico took a deep breath. He hated having to ask someone for advice but better the son of Jupiter than anyone else.

"Will asked me to a movie and I don't know what to do?"

Jason smirked and nodded. "That's not a question Nico. But if you're looking for advice, here's mine; have fun. Be yourself and don't freak out, Will's a good guy. He asked you to hang out because he wants to be your friend so treat him like one and don't be surprised if he treats you like a friend too. You'll be fine."

"You're right, I'm worrying about this too much it's stupid. Will's just so..." Nico caught himself. He was not about to let himself go on about Will.

"So what?" Nico didn't need to see Jason's face to know that he was simpering, it could be heard in his voice.

"Shut up Grace and get the hell out of my room!" He regretted this conversation already but was at least confident that Jason would keep what was said between them. He appreciated that about his friend, he knew when not to blab.

"You better tell me all about your date." Jason said, winking at him and walking towards the door. He had just enough time to duck out before a pillow was sent flying at his face.

He really did have a big mouth.

* * *

"Does my hair look okay?" Will called from behind closed doors.

Kayla replied with a sigh. "You look fabulous as always Will."

"Ha ha, very funny. Do you think I should wear a tie?"

Will heard a groan. "For Zeus's sake boy, you're going to see a movie not to some fancy dance!"

"You're right, I'm just so nervous. Well how do I look?" Will emerged wearing faded jeans, a green button down shirt, and bright yellow converses.

Kayla put down her songbook and looked up, nodding and motioning for Will to turn in a full circle. "You look like an Apollo kid, that's for sure. Not bad, I approve. Now go before you interrupt my creative juices completely."

With that, she buried her head back into her music, humming softly to herself.

 _Here goes nothing._ Will thought. _It's now or never._

* * *

 _Why did I agree to this?_ Nico had been asking himself that question since Jason had left him to get ready.

Nevertheless, he tried to make some effort. He threw on a black sweater and decided to lighten things up with his pair of grey skinny jeans paired with his usual black combat boots.

He was ready.

Or at least as ready as he'd ever be. Maybe a little less. Before he could think about it anymore, a knock came from the door and in stepped Will Solace looking as charming as ever.

 _Shut up._ He told his brain.

 _Gods he's cute with all those freckles and that big smile,_ his brain answered.

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Will was so jittery that he hardly heard Nico's answer. He assumed he said yes and thanked the gods that Nico didn't give him a dirty look.

"Argus is going to drive us into the city and then it's our job to find our way back here. Let's get going, time's a ticking!"

Without thinking, he grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him along. He could feel the son of Hades tensing but took it as a good sign when Nico didn't try to yank his arm away.

 _So far, so good._

* * *

The drive was ordinary, they mostly sat in silence. Argus dropped them off right in front of a small movie theater that was tucked away behind a pharmacy.

"I forgot what it was like to see a movie and hang out. It's been so long since I've done something this normal, it feels weird. " Will said, breaking the silence.

Nico nodded. He imagined it was difficult for Will to be cooped up in the camp most of the time. At least Nico could wander and go where he pleased. Will however was needed at camp.

"So, what do you want to see? Looks like they're playing Star Wars still, are you into that? I've been wanting see it but it's patient's choice tonight!"

"No, that's fine. I don't really care what we watch. You pick."

Will smiled and Nico got lost in his sparkling blue eyes. He definitely had his father's good looks. Nico admired how he always seemed to be enjoying the moment as much as he could.

"What're you thinking about?"

The question threw Nico out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh nothing, just...you know, nothing."

* * *

Will frowned. _Things are going okay so far, don't ruin it. Just shrug it off. Who cares if he isn't telling you something? Not you. He's entitled to keep things to himself. It doesn't bother you. Of course it doesn't! Not one bit._

"Fine. You ready?"

They walked in, purchased tickets, and watched the epic science fiction movie, sharing a popcorn bucket all the while.

Towards the end of the movie, Will thought he heard cursing in ancient Greek. He saw Nico whip his head around so apparently he hadn't been the only one to notice.

"What was that?" Nico whispered.

Will shrugged.

By the end of the both boys were hungry, the popcorn hadn't been enough.

"I know the perfect place for dinner. I stop there sometimes when I need a good pick me up. It has really great food."

Will had almost forgotten that Nico wasn't like most half bloods at camp. In some ways, he knew more about the mortal world than the average demigod did.

Nico led Will down a couple blocks and into a pizzeria. A strong scent of fresh basal and dough hit him as they walked in.

"Table for two please."

The host lead them through a series of busy tables and stopped at a small booth in the corner of the large room.

"Here are your menus, a waitress will be with you in a moment. Thank you both for stopping in and have a great dinner."

They sat across from one another in silence for a moment. Will hated how tense things were between them. Nico radiated an aura that said "back off" but that just made Will want to do the opposite.

"Hey Nico...can I ask something?"

The distant expression of the demigod became guarded and hard to read but he gave a slow nod.

"Well first, are we friends?"

* * *

 _Will Solace, a friend?_ Nico wasn't sure if that was the right word. Will was his doctor, self appointed caregiver, and a comrade. He really liked Will but he didn't know if he would use such a strong word as friends. He wanted to be his friend.

"I-I don't know. Are we?"

Will studied him, not breaking eye contact.

"I'll let you be my friend if you let me be yours, how's that?"

 _Friends?_ Nico didn't dare to believe it.

Nico cracked a small smile. "I'd like that."

Will's expression stayed serious and Nico became concern. Had he said the right thing? After a moment however, Will broke out into a grin. "So would I. Now as a concerned friend asking, what's wrong? Sometimes it's like you're not all here. Is something on your mind?"

"It's not your business." It came out harsher that Nico had intended.

"Oh right. Sorry." Will opened up his menu and held it up so that it covered his face. Despite that, Nico caught a glance of the dejected look on his face  
 _  
Great, you haven't even been friends for a minute and you've hurt him already_. Nico sighed. _People are too fragile, you're too rough._

"What I mean is...I'm not ready to talk about it. I appreciate your concern but let me deal with it. "

"Fine, I'm sorry I asked."

Nico sighed. He remembered what Jason had told him. " _He asked you to hang out because he wants to be your friend so treat him like one and don't be surprised if he treats you like a friend too. You'll be fine."_

 _You'll be fine._

"No Will. I'm sorry. I don't do people, I never have. I know you're trying to help, I'm just not used to that. I've always done things on my own, people don't trust me and it's better that way. I know I've been rude to you and I'm sorry."

The menu in front of Will's face slowly lowered revealing a sad expression.

"Nico di Angelo, there are plenty of people who trust you. Jason, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Percy, Coach Hedge, and Reyna all trust you. I trust you. And don't you dare think that our trust in you is misplaced."

* * *

Of course the waitress picked that moment to ask for their order. While Nico told her what pizza they wanted, Will stared into his eyes. They were older than they should be. Will could see the pain of his past reflected in them. He wanted so bad to help but Nico wasn't making it easy.

"Thank you." Nico told the waitress as she was leaving their table. Then he turned to Will. "And thank you."

Will frowned. "For what?"

"Trusting me, hanging out with me, persisting even when I'm stubborn and defensive. I could go on."

 _An apology and a thank you in the same hour._ Will's hopes lifted.

"Hey, we're friends now aren't we? That's what friends do. I'm sorry for pushing you, I know you've been through a lot and I understand if you don't want to talk about it. Know that I'll always have an ear open for you if you need someone to talk to though."

"I don't need y- I mean...thanks. Ah...I'm really bad at this friend thing."

Will snorted. "You're doing just fine to me! Ooh, you sure do know how to pick out a good meal, that looks fantastic!"

Their pizza had just arrived, topped in pieces of sausage, zucchini, red pepper, mushrooms,tomatoes, and a sprinkling of mozzarella cheese.

The boys dug into their food.

* * *

Nico caught Will's glance from across the table. "What?" he asked, food still in his mouth. Will smiled at him.

"Nothing. Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"How this outing seems to be doing you good. You look better."

A blush spread across Nico's face. This certainly had been one interesting day, he would admit. He had enjoyed it so far. There seemed to be less tension between them and Nico didn't feel as on edge.

"It's been nice to get out of that room. I feel a lot better thanks to you."

Now it was Will's turn to blush.

 _Maybe we can be friends after all._ Nico thought. This time, he really believed it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I am so sorry that this is very late! My goodness, I haven't updated this in awhile! I've had a crazy couple of weeks and only had time to write a little bit every day, but this chapter is finally here! Because you guys have been such wonderful and patient readers, I'm also going to be putting up a chapter tomorrow about Jason and Percy's view of the "date."**

 **Again, reviews are appreciated as well as any ideas or things you guys want to see in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

"They went in there! Okay, put me down there, Blackjack."

 _You got it boss!_ The pegasus replied. They descended, landing right in front of an old movie theater. Percy jumped off Blackjack and Jason landed next to him.

"Don't stick around for us, thanks pal! There will be some sugar cubes for you when I get back to camp."

 _Aw yeah, sugar cubes._ With that, Blackjack jumped into the air.

"So what now?"

Jason tapped his glasses. He was staring through the window and into the building. "It looks like Nico and Will just bought tickets. I can't tell what movie they're for though."

"Here, let me take a look...oh gods do you see that? They just bought one popcorn, that means they're going to share!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're a dork. Let's go in and see which movie they're seeing."

The boys walked in, Percy ducking behind plants and cardboard cutouts until they got to the ticket booth.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me what movie those two boys bought ticket for? We're friends of theirs but we got here a little late."

The woman in the booth smiled at Jason. "Of course. They bought tickets for the Force Awakens. Would you both like tickets for that too?"

"Yes please. Thank you, ma'am." Jason replied.

"Here you go. Enjoy your movie, it's a great one!"

Jason and Percy walked over to the room playing Star Wars. Jason held up his hand. "Wait." He opened the door slightly and peaked his head in. "They're sitting towards the middle, there's a few other people in there. If we sit in the back row they shouldn't notice us. Come on…Percy?"

Jason realized Percy wasn't there with him anymore. As he was about to retrace their steps, he saw Percy walking towards him with a couple boxes of m&ms and a container of popcorn. Jason gave him a hard look. "What in Olympus are you doing?!"

"Getting snacks. Dude, you don't expect me to see the movie without food, do you? Here, I got some candy for you too." He handed Jason a box of m&ms.

"Whatever! Come on."

With that, the two demigods tiptoed into the theater and took their seats.

Nothing exciting happened during the movie except for Percy spilling half of his remaining popcorn and cursing in ancient Greek towards the end. Jason had to slap his hand over Percy's mouth and yank him down below the seat to avoid being noticed by Will and Nico.

A couple minutes before the movie ended, Jason tapped Percy. "Psst. It's time to leave."

"But Jason! Just let me see the end- ouch!" Jason had grabbed Percy's shoulder. "Alright, I'm coming. Easy, bro."

They walked past the tickets booths, through the door, and out the building. Jason pulled Percy over to a tree right in front of the building. "Let's hide here until they come out,"

About ten minute later, out came Will and Nico.

"I know the perfect place for dinner." Nico was saying.

"They look happy." Percy interrupted.

"Shhhh." Jason responded but he couldn't help agreeing. Nico was smiling.

Will and Nico crossed the street, Jason and Percy following them from a safe distance. A couple blocks later, they went into a pizzeria. "Oooh, that looks good." Percy whispered.

They followed them inside. Jason approached the host when he had returned from escorting Will and Nico to a table, "Hello sir. I was wondering if we might have a table near those two teenagers who came in please?"

The host looked suspicious. "Why?"

"Because they've had a rough past together, they're having dinner to make up with each other. We wanted to make sure that they're okay and nobody's trash talking or hurting the other. If it's too much trouble, we understand though." Percy pipped in.

The host's expression softened a bit. "Ah okay, I guess I can arrange something. Follow me please."

They were led to a table fifteen feet away and diagonal from Will and Nico. They were far enough not to hear what was being said but close enough to see their expressions.

The host laid down their menus. "A waitress will be with you in a moment. Thank you for stopping in and enjoy your meal."

"Just stay low and don't talk too loud." Jason told Percy when the host had left.

"Come on, Jason, you know me. I'm as silent as a mouse."

Jason chuckled. "Right." He glanced at Will and Nico. Will had his menu over his face and Nico was staring at him woefully. Jason sighed. He really cared about Nico and just wanted him to be happy. He hated seeing his so upset.

 _Why are you here? You can't help him by stalking him. Nico would hate it if he found out. Give him his privacy._ His conscience told him. As much as Jason hated it, the voice in his head was right. As he thought about it though, he realized that his conscience had spoke in an elegant female voice.

 _Aphrodite….?_

 _Ah Jason, my darling! Don't mind me, I'm only doing what you set out to do._

That snapped Jason out of it. He was spying on Will and Nico just like Aphrodite. He made up his mind.

 _We'll leave if you do._ Jason heard a feminine sigh in his head.

 _Alright. Take care, Jason dear and give Piper my love._

Jason shook his head. Aphrodite wasn't the worst goddess at all but she sure could be something.

"You know what, Percy, I think I'm going to go now. I think we both should. It looks like Will and Nico are having a moment and I don't want to ruin it for them. Let's give them their privacy."

Percy eyes snapped off his menu and he nodded. "I see what you mean, man but do you think we could get some pizza to go? I'm starved!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, so I decided to post this tonight instead of tomorrow. I've been so late with the other chapters, hopefully this will make up for it! For those of you who haven't read the last chapter, make sure to do so because I updated twice today! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


End file.
